A Second Chance At Justice
by Hex Devour Hope
Summary: After losing his duel with Akainu, Aokiji finds himself waking in an unfamiliar world. With no Marines, and so much hidden evil in this world, Kuzan finds himself looking at a second chance at justice.
1. Chapter 1

Aokiji gasped wildly and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates as he sat up, but he quickly regretted it as whiplash along with the near blinding light made him feel woozy. He groaned and slowly made it to his feet and unfortunatly, toppled right back down onto his face. "Gah, what in the world?.." He cried, looking down at his legs, wondering why he couldn't stand. But as he looked down, the Navy Admiral realized _legs_ was an overstatement. A good majority of his clothes were gone, and the tattered rags of his pants were covered in soot and scorch marks. His body was badly burned along the right side, and he grimaced as he looked at his hand. Third degree burns had scarred the tissue in an ugly fashion, and most importantly, his left leg was majorly gone, leaving him with a quarter of a stump.

A quick scene of a massive wave of molten magma rising over him flashed through Aokiji's mind and he shook his head, as a single name escaped his lips angrily. "Sakazuki.." he growled, as he lazily waved a hand over his missing leg and soon, an ice prosthetic formed in it's place. He slowly began bending his "leg" back and forth, testing it's flexibility. Once confident enough, the Admiral stood to a staggering height of ten feet. Aokiji remembered that he was in the apex of his battle with Akainu over the position of Fleet Admiral.

 _Flashback_

 _Kuzan dodged a hail of magma fists from Akainu, his haki on full alert as he jumped back and returned fire with his own Devil Fruit._

 _"_ ** _Ice Block: Partisan_** _!"_

 _Pronged ice spears rained towards Sakazuki, who simply coated his fist in haki and smashed them away._

 _"The Navy doesn't need to be in the hands of a spineless do-nothing who lets pirate scum come and go as they please! Who cares if they've done nothing now or ten years from now. If you wish to claim the title "Pirate" then you deserve the death you knew awaited you." Akainu growled as he rushed forward with a magma fist the size of a truck. Aokiji attempted to shield himself but found the sheer heat of Akainu's Magma far too much to form a thick enough barrier. With a heave, Akainu sent his icy counterpart into the ground under his burning fist. Slowly, the Red Dog lifted his fist to find a burning and broken Aokiji. "You sit on your ass all day and wait for the likes Strawhat and Shanks to rise to their full potential and persue stupid "dreams" and call it Justice! Why are you even bothering to try?" The magma covered Admiral continued, spitting on the ground next to Kuzan._

 _When Kuzan finally stopped writhing in pain, he shot Sakazuki a cold glare and raised his voice to a shout; something rarely ever done by the cool headed Admiral. "Because I know the Navy doesn't belong in the hands of someone who follows_ _ **your**_ _justice! Someone who'd burn down an entire island of innocent mothers and children and hard working innocent men and women for the sake of a few pirates! Or commencing a Buster Call out of fear of a peaceful knowledge loving people! I might not be right for the position. But I'd even put it in the hands of someone like Red Hair or Straw Hat before I ever even considered you." Aokiji finished bringing up the same two pirates that all but plagued Sakazuki's mind just to spite him._

 _The angered magma man raised his bubbling fist with unremorseful fury before bringing it down one final time._

Present

Kuzan flinched as the memory ended. "Oh... I lost." He said gravely to nobody as he shakily began to take a few steps and survey his surroundings. "Somehow I'm alive...But where am I?" The giant Logia user wondered. There were large crates stacked high above his head and the smell of burning oil and the sea filled his nostrils. As he walked forward, he exited the small pathway he woke up in and found himself at some port for cargo ships.

 _"Once they found out I was beaten, they must've picked me up and tossed me to some random island. Probably not even in the New World anymore. They've most likely transferred my ass to some island in the Four Blues to make sure I couldn't spread rumors across the Grand Line."_ Kuzan thought bitterly as he began checking for people to get directions.

All of a sudden, the wind above him roared and blew furiously and the ground vibrated lightly. "What in the hell-" The former Admiral couldn't bring another word from his lips as he saw several gigantic metal contraptions _flying_ in the air, swooping low before hovering over a group of people. He saw a bunch of people in masked uniforms with strange weapons in their hands. They seemed to be led by a man in a white suit with flamboyantly firey hair and a cane. The man just released a massive explosion that sent a young girl dressed in black flying.

The ten foot tall titan was about to intervene when he saw her tumble to safety before engaging White Suit in combat. One thing he noticed was that the girl had... _cat ears?_ Her strangely shaped weapon seemed to be a firearm of some sort as it began shooting at White Suit, but he expertly ran out of the line of fire, closing the distance and using his cane to strike at Cat Girl. She fought hard but White Suit was more experienced and his willingness to use underhanded tactics like going for the groin and eyes was slowly gaining him ground.

Suddenly, she seemed to get hit, but vanish as if it were just a mirage. Suddenly a boy with a monkey tail and scruffy blonde hair took her place. He fought with random but diciplined strikes with a pair of nunchucks as well as incorperating his limbs into the fray to push back White Suit. Suddenly there seemed to be gunfire entering the mix but kuzan saw no firearms on either of them.. Until he looked closer. With every swing of a nunchuck, there was a loud boom and a flash at the end of the... Barrel? That's when the confused marine realized: the nunchucks were also guns. That boy was fighting with gun-chucks.

"That's actually kinda cool." Aokiji quietly admitted. Soon two more girls showed up. One with curly orange hair, a modest white blouse, and a black skirt and matching stockings, both with neon green lines runnung up the sides. The other girl was exceptionally younger than the other the rest of the teens fighting White hair and his masked lackeys. She had dark red hair, almost black and silver eyes. Her complexion was pale with rosy pink cheeks and she wore red caped cowl over a white blouse and a black and red stringed corset. She too had a skirt but it was red. She also held a massive red mechanical scythe in her hands.

"Blake!" Red called down to Cat Ears with concern.

"We gotta stop meeting like this, Little Red!" White Suit called before aiming his cane at her and firing another explosive shot at the young girl.

Kuzan stepped into action with a single use of Soru. In no time, he was in front of Red and her friend, with a thin wall of ice blocking off the shot.

Ruby didn't know what happened. She closed her eyes, preparing for the incoming shot but it never came. Instead, when she peeked, the young Huntress in training found her gaze climbing higher and higher to see an insanely tall man with an afro standing in front of her with a wall of ice shielding them. , his clothes were torn and he seemed to be injured _badly._ One of his legs, the severely burnt one was made of ice from the thigh down.

"Woah..." The young girl whispered in awe before shaking her head. "O-oh uh... Thank you!" Ruby said meekly, before seeing the man turn around, and revealing even more burns as he smiled.

"No need to thank me, little lady. I'd just seen enough. I'm guessin' the chick down there is your friend?" The tall stranger asked. Ruby looked past his limber frame down at Blake who was also looking up at the newcomer. "Yeah, that's Blake! I think she was with that guy." Ruby said, pointing at the Monkey Faunus beside her friend. "Good to know" the man said cooly before jumping down.

"Hey tall, dark, and crispy! This has nothing to do with you so why dont'cha just-" Torchwick didn't even get to finish his sentence before Ruby watched the man lazily raise a finger to point at Roman and calmly stating a simple word.

"Shigan."

Instantly a hole appeared in Torchwick's left shoulder and blood sprayed from the wound to the ground, dirtying his impeccable white suit. "Aaaah! Sonofabitch!" Roman cried in pain as he gripped his shoulder tightly to try and stop the bleeding. "Dang, I missed the heart." Said the dark man as casually as if he missed throwing a piece of paper in the waste bin. Torchwick growled in anger at being mocked by a total stranger.

"Get him!" The villian commanded his White Fang henchmen. Soon a large circle swarmed the tall Samaritan, but just as Ruby prepared to jump down and return the favor, the man suddenly disappeared. Dust swirled in the place of the exceedingly tall man, and suddenly, he reappeared outside of the circle of White Fang members.

"Look out!" Roman called, although his warning was far too late, as the tall burned fighter placed his hands on the shoulders of two faunus and everyone watched in shock as their arms and necks were frozen solid in an instant.

The men screamed bloody murder as the stranger smashed their frozen limbs, leaving ugly, frostbitten, shattered stumps where their shoulders used to be. Immediately, their comrades went into action. Multiple masked henchmen rushed at the burned man, some with blades and some barehanded. None of it mattered as all of a sudden he crouched down, and placed his hands on the ground. " **Ice Time Capsule**!" The man called. Ruby could have sworn she heard a bit of strain in his voice, but the thought was lost as she watched the ground surounding the lone fighter froze instantly, and every last White Fang members were frozen solid, without a second thought.

"Wow.." Was the only thought that Ruby's awestruck mind could formulate.

Kuzan turned to face White Suit and jerked his head back to the frozen enemies behind him. "If you hurry and thaw them properly, they'll survive with just a cold." He said, his aloof way of saying 'Get out of here while you can'.

"I don't give a damn about those faunus! They were just as useless before as they are popsicles!" White suit said. Aokiji noticed that both Cat Ears and Monkey Boy bristled at that comment, before White Suit continued yelling, this time, into a walkie talkie. "Shoot this guy down!" He yelled before taking flight in the darkness of a maze of shipping crates. Aokiji would follow, but those gigantic hovering metal contraptions swiveled to face him and began firing heavy bullets that shook the ground upon impact. Aokiji heard Little Red shouting for him as his body was riddled with bullets that left holes the size of baseballs throughout his body, and ripping away chunks. The Navy Admiral's body flopped to the ground from the impact of each shot.

Blake was absolutely stunned. First, the night had taken a turn for the weird when Ruby had shown up and Roman Torchwick fired a sneak attack at the young leader. Just as the shot was about to make impact, a tall, freshly and badly wounded man protected her seemingly out of thin air, injured Torchwick, and taken out the entire ground forces of Faunus that Roman brought with him. All in the span of a minute and a half.

Now Roman had gotten away, and those dust ships had shredded the mystery man into mystery meat. As Ruby looked away from the carnage, Blake was ready to console her team leader. However, the minute the darkly dressed faunus turned her eyes back to where the man's corpse was, he was gone!

"Ara ara... Those bullets are stronger than I thought. Knocked me on my ass." A deep voice drawled above the scene. Everyone looked up mystified to see the same man who was just dead on the ground, high inthe air, eye level with the dust ships! What's more, the only injuries he gad were the ones he showed up with! Not a single bullet wound could be seen.

"Who is this guy?!" Sun Wukong, resident faunus troublemaker and stow away exclaimed as he watched on in awe.

 _"That's exactly what I want to know,"_ Blake thought to herself as she watched this living mystery work. Much to the shock of everyone, the tall stranger outstretched both of his arms, and ice instantly began reaching from his hands, only to instantly cover and freeze two dust ships on either side of him. They crashed down in firey explosions on either side of himself as he landed in a heap, causing all the young huntsmen in training to rush to him. Penny followed more out of concern for her new friend Ruby than the man, but worry was on her face for him as well. By now the rest of the dust hips were fleeing and police were just now responding.

Coughing, the man rolled onto his back, and with the help of Sun and Ruby, managed to sit up. "Ohmygosh are you okay? You were amazing! How did you do that? Was it your semblance? Where did you even come from? Didn't you die? How come-" Ruby's fast paced questions were cut short when the tall man, who was eye level with Ruby even while sitting down, reached a looming hand for her. Even though he saved her initially, they still had no clue about this man and the destructive power they witnessed was unreal.

 _"Sure we probably could have suceeded in stopping them.. But would it have been_ _ **that**_ _easy?"_ Was a thought running through Blakes mind as she prepared to protect Ruby from this strange man. However, when Ruby flinched and closed her eyes, the man only ruffled her hair. "Thanks for the help, kid" he said as he slowly staggered to a height around ten feet, Blake assumed. She knew he was tall, but being right under his nose was like looking up at a skyscraper. "Wow you're tall, what are you a giant?" Sun asked, getting an elbow from Blake for being rude.

To all of their surprise and confusion he actually answered. "Hahah, giants are much taller and far more noble than me. You've never seen one have ya?" He asked. _"Of course not, giants don't exist"_ Blake thought, but brushed off hia strange comment. As the police and the Atlesian Knight-130s began a through sweep of the area. "Ah, bout time the Marines showed up. Now I'll get some answers" the man said and they all watched as he limped towards one of the Atlesian Knights.

Kuzan stood in front of the robot and rose a brow. "These are some weird... And tiny Pacifista units" He muttered before addressing it. "Uhh... PX unit, identify your designation" he commanded. The robot seemed to look Aokiji over before following the others.

"Citizen, stand aside. Third degree burns detected. Questioning and medical help shall arive shortly." Was given in a deep automated voice before continuing. _"Citizen? I'm still apart of the Navy, and even so, I should be recognized by all Pacifista. This is weird..."_ The devil fruit user thought. Moving on, he went to the humans. They'd at least recognize him, or at least his rank by his Admiral's jacket, while a bit burned and tattered at the ends, still was intact, the black kanji for justice boldly printed on its back.

"Yo." The Marine waved over the closest officer. "Holy hell, are you okay sir?!" The policeman asked, taking Kuzan for an injured citizen. Meanwhile, Kuzan, used to being called 'sir' by his subordinates, regardless how many times he tells them to do otherwise, believed he was being recognized. "Yeah I think I'll be okay," Kuzan said before continuing to his questions. "Those are some strange looking Pacifista. I thought they were all modeled after the Warlord Kuma? How long have I been out for Vegapunk to come up with an entirely new modle?" He asked.

The policeman looked at him as if he had grown a third head as he spouted off phrases that made absolutely no sense. "Uh... I'm not sure what you're talking about, but these are the Atlesian Knights, and uh, to be honest..." The officer looked around before continuing in a hushed tone. "Don't tell anybody but these are old as sin. Rumor is tge big tech guys in Atlas are designing an entirely new line as we speak! These hunks of junk will be out of here sometime this year." He finished before walking off.

"Hey! Wait!" Kuzan was stunned as the policeman walked off without a second thought. "Atlas? Atlesian Knights? What the hell is going on here?" Kuzan asked as he scratched his head.

"U-um.. Is there anything we can help you with mister" a small voice came from behi- below. As he turned around and looked down, he saw the young girl dressed in red that he protected. "Oh it's you, what's going on?" Aokiji asked, taking notice of her companions behind her.

"We wanted to thank you for helping us, and we also noticed you were having troubles so we decided to see if there was anything we could do." The cat eared girl said.

"I'm Ruby!" The youngest looking of the group said cheerfully. "This is my teammate Blake," she pointed to Cat Ears. "My new friend Penny, " now pointing at the nicely dressed girl with orange hair. "And... stow away monkey boy" she said, obviously unfamiliar with the monkey tail. "You can call me Sun" the blonde spoke for himself.

"Nice to meet'cha little lady. I'm Navy Admiral Aokiji." He said, making Ruby giggle. Blake spoke up now, having been introduced. "We overheard a few things, sounds like you're a little lost." She said. The tall marine noticed how observant and reserved she was compared to the relaxed nature of Ruby and Sun. He couldn't gague much from Penny yet.

"Ah yeah. Some things are a little strange to me. Could you tell me what island we're on?" Aokiji asked politely. Everyone held a look of confusion before Blake spoke again. "Weeeere not on an island... This is the continent of Vale" Blake said skeptically.

Now, it was Kuzans turn to be confused.

"Continent? No no no, I think you're a little confused. There's only one continent: the Red Line. We have to be on an island." He corrected. " _How limited is this island that they don't know about the Red Line, but advanced enough to make their own robots?"_ The afroed admiral asked himself.

Finally Penny spoke up, however what she said was not what Kuzan wanted to hear. "I'm sorry, there is no history of a continent known as the 'Red Line'. Perhaps you have suffered a severe concussion along with your burns." The young girl suggested. _"Hm... Somethings off with this one... She talks so similarly to the Pacifistas it's scary."_ Kuzan noted, not really put off by the comment, more how it was said. All the young teens however nearly went white with shock.

"Penny! That was rude!" Ruby exclaimed. Penny, for what it was worth, gave a look of shock before looking up at Kuzan. "Oh, my apologies. I hope I didn't offend." She said. "Nah, you're fine, I've had worse said and done to me" he waved it off with a chuckle. Suddenly a black limousine pulled up, making Penny stop.

"Oh, my father is here! I must go. It was really fun Ruby, farewell all." Penny said as she made her brief departure.

"But she does have a point. I'm not the brightest banana in the bunch, but even I know there's four comtinents, and none of them are called the Red Line. " said Sun. "Oh, I know! Here, why don't you show me where you come from." Ruby pulled out a little metal contraption that she pulled open, and a hard light hologram was pulled up. Soon she fiddled and the words "World Map" along with a very strange and unfamiliar map beneath it. As they said, there were four massive land masses, named Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas. There were a few small islands, but none looked even close to familiar.

"What the hell is this?" Kuzan scratched his head as he took the scroll and looked it over. "None of this can be right... Look!" Kuzan Rummaged around in his Navy officers coat till he found what he was searching for. Only a bit burnt around the edge near the South Blue, and it as well held World Map at it's head. It displayed the Four Blues, the Grand Line.

Ruby, Blake, and Sun looked at the map for an entire five minutes before Blake Finally spoke up.

"I think we should take him to meet professor Ozpin."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Really hope you enjoy. Just letting it be known now. There are going to be some massive story differences in the RWBY timeline Due to Aokiji's presence, so if you were hoping for one of those fanfictions where the story of one show goes on while a character from another simply joins for the ride, this is not the story for you. I hope all of my readers have open minds and look forward to the next chapter like I do.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was about an hour after giving statements to the police that Ruby and Blake were on a dust ship back to Beacon Academy after their fiasco with Torchwick. However, along with them came a giant man who introduced himself as Aokiji. With very little talk in between then and now, Ruby attempted to pass the time and get information from him. "Um, Mr. Aokiji?" She asked, as the tall man seemed to he facinated with checking out everything he could on the dust ship. Kuzan turned around to face Ruby. "Oh, what's up?" He asked casually.

"You've never been on a dust ship before have you?" Ruby asked, giggling as she had just spent the past three minutes watching him opening and closing the cargo ramp to look down below once the pilot gave him the green light. "I've never even _heard_ of these things" Aokiji admitted, while silently adding, _"or anything else you've mentioned so far, for that matter"_

"Oh, well it runs on Dust to keep afloat in the air. I think it's lightning dust to keep it running" Ruby explained. Aokiji rose a brow as he looked at Ruby with confusion. "You can make ships fly... With specks of dirt?" He asked incredulously.

While Ruby tried to contain her snickers of amusement at Kuzan's obviousness, Blake was slowly adding more and more notes to the compartment in her brain she was forming for this ten foot tall mystery. _"He comes out of nowhere and begins displaying amazing ice manipulation abilities, possibly his semblance but to such a powerful magnitude?"_ She thought as she studied Aokiji, who was still waiting on an explanation. _"He can move and attack at incredible speeds, and most impressively, turn his body into ice and seemingly avoid harm! He uses strange terms we've never heard of, and in turn, he hasn't heard of anything we mention either.. And strangest of all, the differences in the maps. It seemed far too official and intricate to be a forgery, and nothing on his map has ever been discovered anywhere in the four kingdoms."_ Blake finished her list off with another glance at him, before speaking up.

"Dust, is a mineral essence that's mined and sold in many forms all over the world. It can be used to harness the elements, like Fire, electricity, ice.." She lingered and looked at his ice prosthetics before continuing. "It's used to power many things used today, and commonly used as ammunition for weapons, or even medical supplies." She said.

"Wow, this stuff sounds too good to be true." Aokiji admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "One mineral can have so many forms and uses with no drawbacks" He asked suspiciously. Blake bristled slightly and looked away. "I never said there weren't drawbacks..." She said as she turned away. A scorn flashed quickly across her face, before even more quickly, a sadness, then back to her neutral expression. Kuzan almost missed it. "Many lives are lost due to mining accidents and prejeduce forces many to work in the mines if they want to make any sort of living at all." She explained, before reaching into a small pouch and pulling out a glass vial full of a red powder. "But, this is what comes of it. Our little 'miracle' Blake said as she gently coated the tips of her delicate finger and thumb in it before rubbing them together. Seemingly from her fingers, glowing, bright, warm embers trickled down before vanishing.

The battered admiral watched in amazement but stayed silent. _"Such advanced tech.. Vegapunk would love to study this.. But as long as he's under the Marines, I'd hate to see what he'd do with it."_ Kuzan's thoughts lingered until Rubys chipper voice snapped him to attention.

"Mister Aokiji, were about to arrive at Beacon Academy!" She said, pointing out the window. As he followed her finger, Kuzan was shocked. Even in the dark of night, the beauty of a massive white building with a tower as tall as Marinefords, but much mite elegant. The pearl colored building was almost a castle, with the size of the courtyards and arches.

And then Kuzan saw it. The moon. Pale, beautiful, haunting. And shattered into pieces. He had his suspicions, but Kuzan knew without a doubt. This was _not_ the world he knew. As the dust ship got closer, Kuzan could make out four shapes waiting for them.

Upon landing, Blake and Ruby were rushed by Two of the four figures. A beautiful young girl with curly locks of firey blonde hair who quickly wrapped herself around Ruby. "I'm glad you're okay sis! I heard from Ozpin what happened." She said as she squeezed Ruby. Aokiji noted this to be Ruby's older sister. Meanwhile, The young leader did everything in her power to try and push away from her well endowed sister. "Yang! Oof- Get off, I wanna breath!" She gasped as Yang released her.

While the girls seemed quite okay with reuniting right then, a soft "Ahem" from the man with silver hair gathered all of their attention. "While I'm sure this reunion is necessary, i believe we should introduce ourselves to our friend." The man said in a proper tone, before turning to Kuzan. "I am professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Bacon Academy, where you are now. You have already met Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Rose," he said, motioning respectively to Blake and Ruby.

"Allow me to introduce their teammates, Yang Xaio-Long," he pointed at Rubys sister.

"And Weiss Schnee" now pointing to the pale skinned girl with the silky white hair and white delicately laced clothing.

"Together, they form Team RWBY, a group of Huntresses in training, all led by Ruby Rose. They are actually one of the most promising teams of this year." Ozpin stated proudly. This made Ruby blush and giggle, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "D'aww, well... Hehe, yeah..." She mumbled happily, making Kuzan chuckle.

Finally, Ozpin turned to the final person joining them that night. "And this is my most esteemed assistant, Ms. Glynda Goodwitch." He said, pointing to a woman with wavy blonde hair styled and twisted professionally off to the side, and piercing green eyes behind a pair of librarians glasses. She pushed them up as she gave a slight bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said courteously. Kuzan was floored suddenly as he attempted to speak. "Oh my..." He said in a hushed tone, gathering the attention od everyone. "Is everything alright?" Ozpin asked with concern.

"I've just seen a lovely lady with tantalizingly titanic tits." he said in a stunned tone, taking in the view of her generous cleavage through her pleated shirt. "You wouldn't happen to be single would you?" He asked eagerly.

Everyone was silent.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the outright howling of laughter from Yang, quickly followed by the deranged snickering from Ruby. Even blake giggled whike Weiss seemed to blush heavily, her pale face turning a bright rosy pink as she looked at the mammoth of a man. Ozpin seemed to be holding it together, but the slight quivering of his shoulders every so often would show he himself was trying to contain a bout of laughter.

Glynda gasped and quickly crossed her arms over her chest before turning around and stomping back inside, unable to contain her outrage as she blushed almost as heavily as Weiss.

"Ahem, yes well, while Glynda's status of singularity is inviting, I'm sure we have some rather important things to discuss, like perhaps the topic of your origins while we set you up lodgings for the night?" Ozpin asked as he turned to Weiss and Blake. "As soon as you'd like, you can gather your team mates and return to bed. I will take statements from Ms. Rose and Ms. Belladonna tomorrow." He left the WB portion of team RWBY to drag a cackling Yang and Ruby to their dorm.

"So what I'm hearing is she's single?" Aokiji questioned the retreating professor.

"This way, Mr. Aokiji." Ozpin said, leading the tall Admiral out of the night.

 **AN: Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for all the support from everyone who followed/Favorited/Commented. It actually means so much and I got a lot of positive feed back. I'm apologizing early for the short chapter but today is my birthday and I'm excited both to celebrate as well as complete this chapter so I'll make it up next time. Also, I understand if the story seems to pick up slow, but I'm pacing myself so I can make sure I don't burn out and possibly abandon it.**


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked through the empty halls of Beacon, Ozpin immediately noticed how severe, and how _recent_ the burns across this massive strangers body were, once they were in proper lighting. As the walked under the light. "Dear lord, what happened to you?" the normally calm professor asked with concern in his voice.

Aokiji tenderly touched the burned flesh of his seared arm and grimaced. Less from the pain, and more from anger, although it was quickly replaced with a deep and frosty breath. "Differences in opinion in the workplace." Aokiji shrugged, not giving anything further on the matter. Ozpin mentally noted many things about Aokiji in that one moment. Despite having severe burns and an amputated leg, he hardly acted like a man in pain aside from the shallow and slightly ragged breaths, the subtle limp, and unusually small stride for a man of his height. Wherever he came from, his place of work also has people capable of doing amazing things just like Aokiji, and willing to harm their employees to the point of near death. Though he seemed to have no idea about anything in Vale or even it's existence, he calmly let strangers lead him around. Either due to simply being overly trusting, or he was confident that he could handle any dangers, even in such a critical state.

"None the less, those wounds look rather severe, and more importantly, recent. I'll have you spend the night in our infirmary wing to recover." Ozpin stated as his mind came up with far more questions than answers.

Kuzan stopped dead in his tracks, putting a hand up. "Woah there, I don't think that's really necessary... Just some good night's rest and I'll be fine!" he said, beads of sweat starting to roll down his neck. It's not like Aokiji was _afraid_ of hospitals, he simply didn't see the point of going, is all; which is why he skipped every last check up by hiding from- _evading_ those pesky doctors with their "mandatory physicals" and laying low until he was sure nobody would come looking for him.

Ozpin noticed the gentle giant's apprehension and cocked a brow, almost teasingly. "I can assure you, Mr. Kuzan, that our medical ward is one of the most advanced in the _world._ Some would call it less of a hospital wing and more of a health resort. In fact, many students and some staff tend to head there to unwind after especially stressful days." the headmaster explained. Aokiji's apprehensiveness lessened some, but Ozpin was expecting that.

"Or, instead of a comfortable bed, you could sleep here, in an unfamiliar space, and hope that come morning, my students don't mistake you for an intruder." he slyly said, continuing his walk to the infirmary. Aokiji paused, not used to being treated any way outside of with the utmost respect and slight fear, from colleagues and enemies alike. But while he was no stranger from napping on the cold ground, he preferred to do it when he was at least slightly familiar with the area.

"H-hey! I'm comin', wait up!" The admiral called after Ozpin, limping as fast as he could to catch up.

It didn't take long at all for Aokiji to reach the infirmary, With Ozpin wishing him a goodnight and departing. There, the gentle giant was immediately surprised as not only the equipment, but the treatment he received was completely different from any hospital he'd been forced to visit. After a common physical with the usual uncomfortable poking and prodding, He was given pain relievers for the burns, a warm bath with multiple salts and minerals and scented herbs he couldn't care to remember the name of, a deep tissue massage from a rather chatty elderly woman with bright blue hair on the non-burned areas, and most amazingly, a team of doctors who did something he'd never even thought was possible.

They all placed their hands on his burned arm and leg, and from their hands, a vibrant blue glow came forth, ironically, Aokiji felt a fiery warmth running through his body of ice. Over the course of three hours, Kuzan watched with sheer awe as his skin repaired itself over time, until the only evidence he'd even been hurt was a slight ache in his bones.

"Wha... How is this possible?..." as the doctors were preparing to leave him to rest and recover, Kuzan grabbed one by the wrist before he left. "Hey doc, what'n the world was that that you all did to me?" Aokiji curiously asked. The doctor gave him a strange look, before replying. "Do you mean our Aura? We used it to repair the tissue. Luckily for you, those burns were recent, so there were enough living cells to work with and duplicate. Had it even been a week, and there would have been too many dead cells for anyone's Aura to revitalize them." The man explained. "Oh, well... Thanks, I appreciate it." Aokiji said, releasing the Doctor and settled back in his hospital bed.

A nurse came in, strangely, she seemed to have a beaver tail showing from her skirt. She politely layed out a set of eating utensils and placed a tray of actually decent hospital food in front of him, before wishing him a goodnight.

As he ate, Aokiji had but one thing puzzling his mind. "Aura... What the hell is that?" he asked himself through a mouth of food.

Back in the dorm room of team RWBY, while one might think a room full of girls would talk about the latest sales or the cutest boys, an entirely different conversation would be had.

"Wait wait, let me get this straight. So he basically appeared out of nowhere, Saved Ruby, shot Torchwick with his _finger_ , got shredded by military grade weaponry, then got up like it was nothing and froze two dust ships in the blink of an eye?" Yang asked, her arms crossed under her chest with a distrustful expression her face. Ruby nodded excitedly and began to retell her tale.

"Yeah, it was awesome! He moved so fast even _I_ couldn't track him. One minute he was on the ground looking like Swiss cheese, and I took my eyes off of him for just a second, and he was perfectly fine, in the air, like this!" using her semblance, the young Huntress in training jumped into the air, doing her best to mimic Aokiji's "cool" pose, before flailing her arms uselessly as she fell to the floor.

"That sounds like something straight from a comic book" Yang chuckled. "It sounds _impossible._ What _really_ happened Blake? I'm sure Ruby is exaggerating the details." Weiss said, looking to her recently revealed faunus teammate. However, to the young Heiress' shock, Blake shook her head. "I saw it with my own eyes, just like Ruby said. Despite his original injuries, he moved like lightning across the battlefield. And though I know for a fact he was shot, he didn't have a single scratch to show for it." Blake confirmed, though her piercing yellow eyes looked right through Weiss, lost in her own thoughts about the man.

"What was with those burns anyway? What do you think he was doing to be hurt like that?" Yang asked.

"Maybe he was in a fight before he showed up here and was just passing through while he was escaping?" suggested Ruby.

"It would explain his disorientation and why he's never heard of Vale before." Weiss interjected.

"But what about that weird Map he showed us?" Ruby asked. The room went silent as one silent but unanimous question went through their heads.

 _"Just who is Aokiji?"_

 **A.N.**

 **Just a quick word. I really want to apologize for being on such a long haitus. Like I've said in the comments, I temporarily lost motivation. I might attempt to start another crossover fic to give myself a break from just focusing on one story and overwhelming myself by trying to stick to a deadline. But the reason I'm apologizing is because while I did lose interest, it was mainly procrastination that held the story back, and I'm sorry. I know this chapter was very short but I'll try and make up for it in the next. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to hearing from all of you supportive readers again.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Aokiji was awake rather early for his norm. As he looked out the window by his bed, the Admiral noticed the sky was a dusky blue with the thinnest gleaming gold line across the horizon, indicating that dawn was but a few minutes or so away. As he stood up, stretching taught muscles and popping joints, Kuzan had to admit, despite the still tender spots from where his extensive burns were, he slept and felt better than he had in years.

As he looked around his hospital room, he noticed a few things. Firstly, despite being a hospital wing, there were pleasantries such as a decent sized television monitor, with no den den mushi to project the images that were flashing across the screen, a bathroom with a spacious shower and large mirror, with assorted lotions and soaps, and at the foot of his bed, a set of dark clothes to replace his hospital gown, which currently left him feeling quite exposed as a cool breeze swept across his buns.

"That Ozpin guy wasn't kidding about this place having top class medical care. Is this a hospital or a hotel?" He thought as he made his way into the bathroom to wash up.

After a steaming shower, Kuzan took a look at the provided clothes. There was a white button down shirt with a red tie, a black blazer with gold threads lining the left side, and two gold buttons along the right. The pants had a small golden hoop woven into the right leg as well, and black shoes and dress socks completed the ensemble. It fit him surprisingly well, despite only being here some hours prior.  
It felt a little too stuffy for his tastes, but it was better than a hospital gown.

As he exited his room, Aokiji caught sight of a nurse rounding the corner, the same device that Ruby girl had shown him before in her hands as she tapped on a holographic keyboard. The tall man lightly jogged after her, his new shoes making a light tapping sound against the linoleum floor.

"Excuse me, miss?" Kuzan called to get her attention. The woman turned around, revealing on her cheeks seemed to be patches of... Scales? And her eyes also seemed to be vibrant emerald and reptilian in shape. However, she smiled brightly and looked up... And up... And up, until finally, she reached Kuzan's face to meet his Gaze. She seemed to be as startled by his height as he was her strange features.

"Ah, yes? Can I assist you?" The nurse asked dutifully as she quickly hid her fascination with his giant stature and allowed her smile to return to her face. "Ara ara... I'm feeling much better now, I was just wondering if I could be cleared to leave yet?" Kuzan asked her politely. The nurse tapped through her device a few times before his picture showed up along with a summary of his admission to the wing. After typing in a few numbers, a green flash went across the screen and the word "clear" showed up over his face.

"Ah yes, you're the mystery patient that professor Ozpin brought in last night" She stated, motioning for him to follow her as she began walking. "The headmaster had all of your effects personally delivered to his office. He said that as soon as you've recovered, to send you to his office." She explained as they exited the medicinal ward.

"Are you sure that he's gonna be up this early?" Aokiji asked, not wanting to disturb the man's sleep after kindly taking care of him. The nurse gave a light laugh as she led him through the corridors towards Ozpins office.

"Are you sure I won't be bothering him? It's still so early," Aokiji asked with a brow raised in uncertainty.

"The professor is always the first one to rise around here. Some wonder if he sleeps at all, with how much coffee he drinks." She joked. Kuzan did remember even when he first met the doctor deep in the middle of the night, the silver-haired man had a mug filled with coffee, the scent wafting from the mug enticingly just like the steam wafting in the chilly night air. Soon, Aokiji and the nurse stopped in front of a grand set of tall mahogany doors.

"Well, here we are. Just go right ahead past Ms. Goodwitch into his office, he's already expecting you." The nurse said, waving her friendly goodbyes as she quickly turned on her heel and retreated to return to the medical ward.

"Thanks for all the help!" Kuzan called after her before loosening his tie a bit, and slowly swinging open one of the doors. As he looked about, closing the door behind himself, he noticed how the waiting room seemed to be very pristine; forest green carpet with light grey pinstripes was soft and immaculate, with not a stain or fade in sight. The waiting chairs were a dark red leather. In front of a broad window that looked out into the well cared for courtyard was a brown desk and at it, the blonde, beautiful, and currently sour-faced secretary that was Glynda Goodwitch. She glared at Aokiji, none too pleased to see the (in her opinion) incredibly rude man at all, let alone so early in the morning.

"Mr. Aokiji." Glynda greeted curtly. "Professor Ozpin is waiting for you, it's best not to keep him." She said as she opened her file drawer and began combing through it, finding anything more interesting than making eye contact with the tall man at the moment. Kuzan rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he walked forward, but stopped purposefully in front of her desk.

"Hey now, no need to be all snippy." Kuzan started, trying to give a friendly smile, though it died quickly when Glynda's piercing green eyes cut straight to meet his soft puppy dog browns.

"I am not being snippy." She stated, no room for argument in her voice.

Aokiji quickly put his hands up to calm her down. "Alright, alright. I'm just saying we seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot last night and I don't wanna be the one to leave a bad taste in your mouth." He explained. "I know I might've came off a bit strong-"

"I'd say commenting on my... Chest so brazenly in front of children no less is more than a bit" She interrupted.

"...Alright, I'll give ya that one. But like I was saying. I just don't know how to act any other way but myself around such a beautiful lady like yourself." He said, drawing a rosy blush to the Huntress' cheeks. "I just want us to get along, so how about we start over?" He suggested.

Calming herself and doing her best to force the blush from her cheeks, Glynda nodded her acceptance. "Alright, I suppose we can. If it's that important to you..." She stated before rising from her chair and outstretching her hand after smoothing out her skirt. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Believe me when I say the pleasure is all mine." Kuzan gently grasped her hand and bent low, placing a featherlight kiss upon her knuckles. "My name is Kuzan, but my title is Aokiji. You can use whichever you like." He informed her.

Glynda once again struggled to contain her blush at his rather gentlemanly forwardness. The Witch couldn't tell if she preferred this or his previous brazenness.

"I'm glad you two have come to get along." A voice called from behind Glynda, amusement present in their tone. Startled, she turned around to find Ozpin standing in his doorway, grinning as he peered down at his longtime friend from his shaded spectacles.

"Oz!" Glynda gasped as she snatched her hand from Kuzan's, much like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar. "How long we're you standing there?" She asked as she sat down, suddenly feeling like her already perfectly stacked folders could use a bit of straightening as she now refused to meet his eyes.

"Only long enough to know you can change colors to an impressive shade of red." Ozpin said with a quiet chuckle before lifting his gaze to the now extremely amused Navy Admiral while the huntress fumed. "Good morning, Mr. Aokiji. I'm glad to see you're looking far better today. Care to join me in my office?" He stepped aside, ushering towards his inner sanctum.

Kuzan nodded and smiled at Glynda, as he passed her, stepping into Ozpin's room. As Ozpin grabbed the knob, he took one last smirking look at her as well, only to receive a heated glare in response. After sitting down at his desk, Ozpin motioned over to a small table in the corner with a coffee machine and other assortments. "Would you like some coffee before we begin?" The headmaster offered politely.

"Sure, thanks." Kuzan said as he walked up to the table. He grabbed a white mug identical to Ozpins and poured his own steaming brew, with a bit of cream and admittedly more sugar cubes than particularly necessary. As he said down in a cushiony leather chair across from Ozpin, Aokiji noticed a few of his effects were sitting on Ozpin's desk. Namely, his map, a black den den mushi, and a gold one as well.

"To begin, I hope you don't mind wearing the student uniform. I'm having the clothes that you showed up in professionally repaired. They suffered extreme burns, but from the look of them, they seemed to have some importance so I took the liberty." Ozpin began.

On the outside, Aokiji's expression was calm but inside, he winced. While it's true, he wore his admiral's jacket with pride, he felt hollow at what it meant he had to do sometimes, and that hollow hole slowly dug deeper and wider now that Akainu had taken the reigns and would lead the Navy into a state he just couldn't bare to see. Though despite his feelings, this man had went to unnecessary lengths for him. "Thank you, very much. You've gone out of your way to help a total stranger. You're a pretty generous guy." He noted.

"I'm only repaying the favor. You yourself went head first into unknown danger just to help children whom you've never met. And though we do our best to prepare our students for the dangers of this world, I care deeply about their wellbeing and the people who you saw last night were part of a rather problematic group who would've had no qualms over killing children." Ozpin explained. "But speaking about last night's events, there are a few questions I have that I'm hoping you'd be willing to answer?" The grey haired professor requested.

"Go ahead and shoot. I have a few of my own too." Aokiji said as he settled back in his chair and sipped his coffee. He figured he'd be here for a while.

Ozpin tapped through his scroll before turning it towards Aokiji. The taller man took it and saw himself. He was surprised, but prepared for the thought of his battle might have been on some sort of record. Ozpin pressed the play button and from the moment he appeared in front of Ruby, to the moment he left with the young captain and her teammate.

"How about this, I ask a question, you answer, you ask a question, I answer. For some reason I feel like the answers we both seek will lead us to the same conclusion." Ozpin offered, bringing up the image on a second scroll. After getting a nod from Kuzan, he restarted from the beginning. Ozpin paused when he appeared in front of Ruby.

"Where did you come from and why we're you so injured?" Ozpin inquired.

"I lost a duel to my peer. And before you ask, I'm a Marine Admiral. Who's that guy?" Kuzan asked as he pointed at the man in white who fired upon Ruby.

"I'll ask about that later. That is Roman Torchwick. So far he's been behind the mass robberies of dust shops and entire shipments of dust in all forms. We believed he worked as a face to a larger organization and now, it appears to be the White Fang. But why they chose to ally with a human I have no idea." Ozpin explained. He then fast forwarded to the point in which Aokiji used shigan to disarm Torchwick. "What exactly did you do there?"

"Ah, just a weak shigan. It's one of the six techniques of a martial art called Rokushiki. I thrust my finger fast enough to compress air into a bullet." Kuzan lazily made a poking gesture, mimicking the gesture of shigan. "What's the White Fang?"

"The White Fang are unfortunately, a group of civil rights activists turned terrorist. They're made up of Faunus who have been discriminated against by humans who either fear them as monsters, or question their right to live like humans as if they were actual animals. They felt that if words could no longer get them any respect, then violence would be the answer" Ozpin explained. He allowed the recording to continue to the point in which Kuzan froze the White Fang foot soldiers.

"I can't imagine this is simply a product of martial arts as well?"

Kuzan took a big gulp of coffee and sat forward. "Nope. That's a specific ability from my world." He said, dropping the pretenses.

Ozpin rose a brow, though the coy smile on his face as he leaned forward with interest told Kuzan that he had thoughts along the same lines. "Your world?" The headmaster continued to play oblivious simply for effect.

"There's more than a few things to fill in the blanks for the both of us to know I'm not from around here." The admiral began. "For one, I've never heard of most of the things I've been introduced to; dust, faunus, Beacon Academy, and the White Fang. It's impossible to not have even heard of them though they sound like a relatively large threat. You've also probably never heard of Rokushiki, and we're probably gonna ask about those Den Den Mushi on your desk and the fact that our maps are completely different. " Aokiji explained.

"Not to mention, your moon."

"Our moon?" Ozpin questioned curiously. He looked out of his window and even now the shattered beauty glowed as it slowly lowered, waiting to fade and allow the sun to spread it's warmth and majesty.

"It's broken. And there's only one." Kuzan said plainly, though drawing a look of surprise from Ozpin.

"You have multiple moons?"

"Yeah. It's a very rare occurrence to see all three or to not see even one, but occasionally, if one is waxing, the other might be waning or still half full." The taller man explained.

"Well this definitely draws more questions than answers. Would you mind telling me more of your world? And your abilities if you'd be so kind?" The green eyed professor asked. Kuzan was skeptical, but beyond his wise look, there was a twinkle of wonder in Ozpin's eyes. Like a child being told an epic tale for the first time. An honest feeling radiated from the man and Kuzan felt a bit more willing to open up.

And so the rest of that budding morning was spent filling each other in on their respective home worlds. Ozpin was taught about the Four Blues and Grand Line, and the Red Line that separated the five seas. About devil fruits, and the three main types as well as their handicap towards water. About Pirates, Revolutionaries, and Marines, including the three Great Powers.

In return, Kuzan was run through Dust, the four kingdoms, auras and semblances, the creatures of Grimm, as well as Hunstmen and Huntresses. The discrimination of humans against Faunus sadly reminded the dark skinned admiral of the biased hatred that fishmen and merfolk were forced to accept.

By the time their discussion finished, the sound of children's voices vibrated, muffled through the walls of the office.

"Well, this has ran a bit longer than I intended. There are still many questions I have, and I doubt you don't have more as well, but I think we've both gotten a fair bit of information dumped on us before the sun's rise." Ozpin stated as he rose from his rolling recliner. Kuzan did the same but a confused frown on his face.

"What do we do from here?"

Ozpin gave a grand smile. "That is entirely up to you. We can try and work together to get you home, or building you a new life here in Remnant. You could find work here or I'll gladly help you start up somewhere else should that be your choise. "

Kuzan seemed astonished. "You'd be willing to go that far to help me?" He asked with a cocked brow, waiting for a stipulation or clause that never came. "Either this guy is an idiot, or insane. He has nothing to gain from helping me." The tall man thought to himself.

"You willingly put yourself between one of my children and harms way. Regardless of how big or small the danger, I feel as though I owe you a great debt. But we'll talk about all of this later. I'm sure you're hungry after the night you've had. Just follow the wave of children. They'll be headed to the mess hall where breakfast is being served. Help yourself to as much as you'd like." Ozpin began ushering Kuzan towards the door.

"One more thing before I go.." Kuzan said at the doorway.

"Yes?" Ozpin questioned.

"Can I get another cup of coffee?"

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone, it's been quite a while since I've updated. Sorry if I made anyone think I was giving up on this. No, I may procrastinate but I'm in it for the long haul. I hope you all have been well! My life's been taking it's twists and turns but I'm holding on pretty well. Next chapter won't take nearly as long. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
